Kinzoku Ryu
by PhoenixCharmer116
Summary: When a young bounty hunter goes on a average mission she gets dragged into something deeper than she expects HidanxOC Rated for Hidan's sailor tounge and possible suggestive themes.
1. Enter Katsuhiro,Ryu

**Me****: Yeahy! Finally got the damn thing up!**

**Hida****n: You procrastinate way to Fuck****ing much!**

**Me****: Shut Up and say the disclaimer! **

**Hidan: Fine**Looks_ at script)_** PhoenixCharmer116 doesn't ****own Naruto,**** Thank Jashin! If ****she**** did the suspense wouldn't be torturing us, Orochimaru's head would be a lovely trophy her wall****, Sasuke would be taking a dirt nap****, and I would be**** her slave- WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!**

**Me: Is now! **_(Glomps Hidan) _

**---**

**Kinzoku Ryu**

**Chapter 1****: E****nter**** Katsuhiro, Ryu**

"Oh this sucks ass!" a kunoichi muttered scrolling through fliers of wanted criminals, while leaning into the shadows against the wall of the inn she stayed at the night before. Her long braided canary blonde hair swayed in the wind and her hiate of Iwakagure shined brilliantly on her hip even though it had a deep gash running strait through the symbol branding her a missing- nin though she didn't give a rat's ass, Iwa could burn in hell for all she cared. She stopped on a certain flyer which had her picture on it reading.

**Wanted**

**Name: ****Ryu Katsuhiro**

**Crime: Attempted murder of the Tsuchikage, killing 12 ANBU in the process if seen contact Iwa, ****30**** million Ryo reward.**

Looking over the flyer the nineteen year old laughed. God that was what seven years ago and those Iwa shinobi were so persistent. Although, her head being worth 6 million Ryo was rather interesting. Pocketing the flyer Ryu's ocean blue eyes scanned the others in search of a new bounty hunt; it was rather pathetic how much they charged for a simple murder of a criminal and people wonder why no one goes after the cheap ones.

Jobs were hard to come by she had to make a living even though Ryu went after all the pricy heads she had a slight (Insert sarcasm) gambling problem. That was unbelievable bullshit she made the Sannin Tsunade look like a pro. Ryu was smart at gambling but always she'd end up screwing herself over and loosing her money. Stopping on a flyer Ryu read over the details.

"Lets see. Isaru, Rin wanted from Sunakagure for killing 3 ANBU, 16 Kunoichis, and 6 Shinobi, blah, blah, blah, 25 million Ryo reward." Ryu finished looking over her chosen flyer eyes turning into huge dollar signs showing her greedy side was kicking in by the way she was skipping over other information on the wanted criminal.

"Hallelujah, I'll at least be able to survive a week with the loot they want for this poor bastard" Ryu snickered pocketing the criminals bounty poster while shouldering her pride and joy, a Sitar which's music was really her only cure for loneliness. Checking her kunai holder she sighed grabbing her other belt compartment bag which held jewels of all shape and color. Grabbing four on the top she eyed each one.

First was a diamond shaped like a tooth to some wild cat, second an aquamarine in the shape of a fish's posterior fin, third an amethyst in the shape of an orb clasp in a dragon claw, and last a garnet in a diamond cut shape which was rather normal up to the rest.

Picking the Garnet she threw the necklace on her neck and began to head off only for a flyer on a bulletin board that was blowing slightly in the autumn wind caught her attention. Ripping it of from the board she read through the information.

The picture of the criminal was a man whose face was covered by a mask all you could see were his strange pupils' sky blue eyes. His hiate of Takigakure was adorned on the forehead of his mask. Rolling here eyes at the man's appearance she read through his information.

**Wanted**

**Name: Kakuzu**

**Crime: Member of Akatsuki missing-****nin from Takigakure****, wanted**** dead for killing more than 250 different****Ninjas 45 million Ryo reward.**

Ryu's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Lord she hadn't seen such a pricy head since the Uchia killer. But she had enough to worry about with the other just because she sucked at gambling didn't mean she was stupid to gamble her own life Akatsuki meant trouble and she didn't have time to be going after cult members. But pocketing the flyer for safe keeping she went on her way to where the man, Rin was it, was last recently seen which was somewhere in river country.

---Time skip three weeks later---

"This is the biggest waste of my life!" Ryu screamed frustrated jumping tree to tree after Rin. Boy did this man know how to damage Ryu's pride. Ryu was never really the girly girl she grew up around boy the first eight years of her life. But her outfit consisted of her wearing a ruby red sleeveless shirt with a mesh tank top underneath and a black skirt with mesh shorts underneath that.

Now Ryu's appearance was another story she was very pale it almost made her look sick and…lets just say puberty played its cruel games on her giving her a very boyish appearance and look like she was a mere genin. This brings us back to her current dilemma. If she had a million Ryo for every man who said she was a boy or had flat chest she wouldn't be bounty hunting. So to put in shorter reference Rin pissed her off bye saying her breasts were small making her vow to shove his head so far up his ass that no one would recognize him.

Making a Tsuchi bushin (Earth clone) she had it run ahead of Rin to allow Ryu to get ready for her finishing Jutsu. When Rin defeated her Bushin he noticed something that looked like garnet snaking up his left ankle significantly breaking it in the process making him scream in absolute pain making Ryu smirk.

Rin got to his knees grasping his ankle probably to make the pain go away which there was no chance in hell of happening. Opening her palm made the garnet stone which was on the ground come to life slithering back to her like a garnet snake.

"Any last words" Ryu chide making it go limp like a whip, about to enjoy giving this man a painful death for the smart ass remark about her breast.

Rin was about to speak when four kunai whizzed by out of nowhere hitting him in four vital spots, lungs larynx, liver, and heart. Making him gasp only for him to spit up blood and fall over dead making Ryu blink…wow that was very anti-climactic. Ryu had question marks floating around her head when two men appeared from the trees checking on the body of a once Isaru, Rin.

The shorter of the men with silver hair, magenta eyes and a gigantic tri-bladed scythe on his back checked his pulse on his neck and smiled. "Well this bastards dead" he laughed removing the kunai which were obviously his.

The taller that was from Takigakure rolled his sky blue eyes. "I can see that Hidan you hit his vitals in alphabetical order" he snapped making the other man Hidan fume in anger. Ryu added up in her head that she found freak central.

"You don't have to give me your asinine comments every time a kill someone" Hidan pouted childishly making the other man's eye twitch repeatedly. Honestly Hidan was worse than a woman PMSing if his weapon was to bitch someone to death his brain would implode.

"Just get the body so we collect the bounty on his head I'm sick of your constant groaning" the taller replied rubbing his temple already feeling a headache coming on. Now that pissed Ryu off she spent three weeks of hell getting to this man and they were going to get the bounty that was rightfully hers and blow her off like she wasn't there. Oh hell no.

"Am I invisible to you jackasses?" She screamed with malice in her voice making the two men look in her direction each with different expressions on their face. The falls-nin had the, I don't care look while Hidan's was more the surprised.

"Hey when did the underage prostitute get here?" a certain platinum haired man questioned. Now if Hidan had a high IQ he wouldn't' have said anything but his lovely comment stroke a little too close to home for the only female present.

"Excuse me but what was that bastard" she hissed with her teeth bared.

Hidan cocked his head to the side. "Deaf? I called you an underage prostitute" He repeated only to be rewarded a kunai to the shoulder. Okay so this girl had guts to attack him usually they would try to run for it.

"Not that fucktard before that" Ryu added in monotone directing it to the strange man with the concealed face.

"Here to get the body…why?" Kakuzu asked icily not liking where this woman was going with the conversation. That thought was soon clarified when she laughed insanely.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but the bounty on that mans head is mine" the ex-Iwa Kunoichi explained putting her hand on her hips.

"Wait a sec you a bounty hunter? More like you're every day average wh-"Hidan started only to stop when Ryu cut him off.

"Finish your sentence and my aim will be further south" she warned.

"You really do have guts to threaten members of Akatsuki" the masked man informed. That why he looked familiar to Ryu, well that explains the powerful chakra radiating off of them.

"You shouldn't judge or disrespect a lady" Ryu sighed dramatically while Hidan pulled the kunai embedded from his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind in case I ever see one" he spat only to dodge a kunai which was directed to his head.

"Hidan just kill the bitch already, you're wasting enough time as it is!" Kakuzu yelled outraged.

"Fuck off Kakuzu! Pull the 30 ft. stick out of your ass and shut up!" Hidan cussed.

Ryu rolled her eyes at the colorful language being thrown and the immaturity of the criminals, and these were members of Akatsuki? More like friggin Kindergarteners that's what!

They again ignored her and started throwing comebacks back and forth allowing Ryu to lean against a tree to enjoy the comical scene for a good thirty minutes until a man who looked like a lollipop due to the orange mask that covered his face wearing an Akatsuki robe came into the clearing watching the scene only to sweat drop.

"At it again are they" he asked Ryu.

"If you call making a complete ass out of yourself normal then yes" she replied standing.

"I'm Tobi by the way, I'm a good boy" he introduced.

"Ryu, I can't take much more of this so I'm going to take the body and go" she explained teleporting away along with the body.

---Another twenty minutes later the morons are still bickering -.-

The pointless argument finally ended with Kakuzu stabbing Hidan with his own scythe. (Lol) Ignoring the cursing Hidan, Kakuzu noticed that the body was gone.

"What the hell!" Kakuzu yelled looking over to Tobi "Explain now!"

"Well while you were arguing with Hidan-sama she told Tobi that she was going to take the nasty body and that she had better things to do than watch you to insult each other" Tobi replied calmly.

"And you didn't stop her!" Kakuzu said agitated.

"No was Tobi supposed to?" Tobi asked confusedly making Kakuzu fall over anime style and Hidan curse yet again.

"If I ever see that bitch again I will sacrifice her to Jashin!"

Somewhere far away…

Ryu sneezed. "Weird I guess someone is saying wonderful things about me" She laughed counting her reward money in a small inn in Sunakagure not knowing that karma was about to come back and bite her in the ass.

* * *

Yatta! I've finally typed the first chapter! 

Hidan: Yeah can I go to sleep now it's two in the fucking morning

Sure anyways review or you won't know what'll happen next…also please no flames!

Well time to sleep PhoenixCharmer116 out! (Press the review button you know you want to)


	2. Powers & Propositions

**PC116: Glaring at Hidan who has his scythe drawn I don't own anything Naruto related except for Ryu my OC, there Hidan I said it happy now?**

**Hidan: not until you fork over the voodoo doll that you created of me now!**

**PC116: Eh…he (Breaks off into a sprint with voodoo doll in hand)**

**Deidara: Shouldn't we help her, ****un**

**Kakuzu: No she just dug herself a 6ft grave. (Both watch from sidelines as Hidan tries to behead PC116) Sighs Let me rephrase that it extends to earths core.**

**PC116: Any who read on…Ah! (Dodges Scythe)**

**---**

**Chapter 2: **** Powers &****Propositions**

It had been two days since Ryu's meeting with Akatsuki currently she was seated at a café stringing her Sitar sometimes getting tips for how well she played. Only problem was she couldn't get a certain violet eyed mans face out of her head…that smirk of his she just wanted to slap it off. Trying to block his sadistic grin out of her mind she played another tune.

"_When did the underage prostitute get here?"_ He chided in her mind making her grit her teeth. That man was an insult to all males who walked the planet. He thought of women as trash at least the other Kakuzu kept his thoughts to himself.

"_I'll keep that in mind incase I ever see one" _Hidan repeated. Ryu's ocean blue orbs shot open with hatred. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that her left hand had slammed on the table and her sake glass breaking it.

At that time the waitress came over to see what she had done and gasped. Ryu's hand was bleeding profoundly and shards of glass were sticking out while the rest were scattered across the table in a sea of light. Ryu registered what she had done and looked at her had like it was the most fascinating she'd ever seen. Raising her hand she began plucking out shard after shard like it was no big deal. Laying the bloodied glass wrapped into a napkin she glared up to the waitress then smiled.

"Forgive me; I'll pay for the glass and the sake' "Ryu apologized handing the waitress the money, shoulder ing her sitar and picking up the napkin full of glass with her right hand while her left still bleed like a rive, she got up. "Keep the change" Ryu added.

"Miss you should get that hand looked at its horrible" the waitress panicked.

Ryu stopped and threw the glass away and looked at the waitress' blue irises now hardened. "I think I'll manage" she replied icily waling out casually into the busy city of Sunakagure.

---Meanwhile with the three idiots---

"Yeahy finally Sunakagure" Tobi whooped looking at the structure of the town which were towering above them while the people moved about doing there everyday chores.

"Okay! Listen Hidan we can't afford another screw up like that so pull your head out of your ass and pat attention" Kakuzu yelled.

Kakuzu had been in a bitchy mood since dawn, much to Tobi and Hidan's displeasure, but they had grown used to it by blocking his voice out.

"So why are we hear in shitty Suna again?" Hidan spat making Kakuzu twitch. Seriously what was eating Hidan must be getting outsmarted by that girl…well he had it coming he was just sorry that it wasn't him.

"Were here to get supplies, so you and Tobi do that while I look at wanted flyers" Kakuzu stated. Now it was Hidan's turn to twitch.

"Since when was I the fucking chore boy!" he exclaimed pointing accusingly at Kakuzu.

"Since you lost the bounty to a woman who seems to be smarter than you and since I will switch your body parts around so much people will mistake you for a piece of abstract art" Kakuzu shot back in monotone making Hidan shutter he already had that happen to him before and he was not going to have that happen again.

Nodding his head Hidan looked up ahead of the two to see a familiar blonde waling the opposite direction in a crowd of people. His eyes widened of all the places in the freaking world she was here in Sunakagure. Hidan never believed in coincidence so there must be a bigger reason; maybe Jashin-sama answered his prayers. Smirking slightly he walked up to Kakuzu eyes still on the blonde woman.

"I'm not a man to believe in coincidences, but don't look now because are little whore is here" Hidan laughed making Kakuzu and Tobi turn to see the said blonde that started the whole fiasco at a jewelry stand. Kakuzu blinked from the girl back to Hidan noticing hid eyes filled with insane bliss realizing his intentions.

"Hidan do not start anything we are deep in Suna and we are sure as dead if Nins here figure us out" Kakuzu whispered sternly at Hidan who seemed to not take in those words. The girl was less than twenty feet away from him and he didn't give a crap about Suna. Walking rhythmically towards Ryu, Hidan reached for his scythe on his back.

Ryu smiled at the man at the stand telling him she was just looking. Her hand had stopped bleeding and was now under its fingerless black glove. Ryu shuttered, weird that doesn't usually happen unless she felt something bad was going to happen. Looking up she turned her head to see a certain silver-haired that has been haunting her thoughts trailing down she noted that his huge excuse of a weapon was almost drawn and heading right for her.

"Kuso" she muttered walking away hoping he hadn't seen her she would have killed him to settle all this but…her eyes trailed to three children no older than six playing with a ball. She didn't want children to be in the middle of it, not only was she a sucker at gambling but children too sure she was an S-class criminal but innocence did not need to see such a sin created.

Rounding a corner onto another busy street she hoped to loose him in the afternoon crowd of people. Looking back she still saw him with that same sadistic smirk which said 'You can run but I'll still find you'.

Turning back around Ryu decided to now speed up the pace rounding a few more corners she found herself in the opening of one of the alleyways. Calming her heartbeat she stuck her head out to look for her said stalker.

"He…guess the ass is better at talking than tracking, sexist bastard deserved it" Ryu sighed to herself only to squeak loudly as one arm wrapped it's way around her arms holding them at her side while the other covered her mouth rather roughly. Taking the bait Ryu moved to phase two by extending the garnet jewel in her hand into a pike and stabbing the arm covering her mouth splashing a few drops of blood on the ground and making her tank top turn into a darker crimson. What reaction she expected was a howl of pain and cursing while letting her go to make a run for it, instead she heard laughing…the bastard was fucking laughing!

"Congratulations jewel witch you successfully managed to damage me, although it won't do any good since I'm immortal" He joked.

Ryu began to struggle which only seemed to make his vice grip on her tighter

"I wouldn't try struggling kunoichi you made an ass out of me already and I will promise you that isn't going to happen again any fucking time soon" His voice hissed in her ear.

Uncovering her mouth his other arm went out of view. Ryu would have screamed but sadly her pride got the best of her and if she had to use 'it'…so god let it be. She heard something that sounded like a groan of pain from him which was cut off by something in his mouth. Then she heard a sickening shuck sound and then him spitting something out of his mouth which landed a foot away from her. It was the garnet pike she had stabbed him with which was now bloodied. He had taken the pike out with his teeth and now her only escape plan was a foot away from her unless she was able to use her hand s she was stuck weaponless against an immortal.

"That really fucking hurt bitch" He whispered in her ear, the scent of blood reach her nostrils making her gag.

"Glad it hurt let me go so I can finish" she began only for the arm around her waist to tighten again making her breathing hitch.

His other arm returned with his scythe held firmly against her throat making her freeze. This made Hidan smirk for the umpteenth time he just loved playing god.

"Now Kunoichi since I have your attention I have a proposition for you" He laughed maniacally. Making Ryu know she was soon going to know this man well.

---

**PC116: Well that's chapter three**** sorry it's short next one will be longer though.**** I am currently hiding from Hidan now so cookies for those who read and review…T.T I'm desperate. ALSO! Next Chapter Ryu will be reunited with some one from her past!**

**Hidan: There you are**** Authoress**

**PC116: Eep! Got to Go PhoenixCharmer116 Out! **


	3. Summoning, Explanation, and Reunion

**Me: Heh****…I have no excuse! **_(Dodges Kunais and Shruikens being thrown at by Akatsuki members)_** Okay I'm sorry I took forever****! M****y fricken Windows Vista is a piece of crap!**

**Pein: Sure blame your Windows Vis****ta on all your**** mistakes**

**Me: Says the ass that's only a pawn in Akatsuki**** taking orders from everyone's favorite idiot who by the way is our next guest.**

**Tobi: How did I get here?**

**Me: Magical ****fairies**** now shut up**** and say the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: PhoenixCharmer1****16 does not own Naruto she only owns Ryu! And Akatsuki is own by me so bow to me bitches!**

**Me: So cool! **_(Huggles Tobi)_

**Tobi: Yeah**** I'm special!**

**Deidara:**_(Cries)_** I liked him better when he was mentally challenged,****un**

**Me:**** T.T W****ell on with the story!**

**---**

**Chapter 3: Summoning, Explanation,**** and Reunion**

"Kakuzu –san why are we in such a hurry" Tobi squealed as Kakuzu nearly dragged him by the neck collar of his Akatsuki cloak.

It had been at least ten minutes since Hidan ran off after the blonde haired woman, they had been trying to keep up with him, but due to Hidan's reflexes to dodge through the afternoon crowd there was no way in hell they could catch up to him let alone now find him.

Kakuzu sighed for the umpteenth time today; this is exactly why he wanted Hidan to drop the matter, because every time Hidan's ego got the better of him he would end up doing something irrational. If he killed this woman in the middle of Sunakagure where ninjas were always on patrol they'd be so far up shit creek not even a paddle could save them. Which brought Kakuzu back to the question on how they were going to find Hidan before any blood was shed.

"Fuck! When I find Hidan I'm going to shove that scythe of his so far up his ass, he'll be limping for a year!" Kakuzu threatened with malice, glancing at each path or alley they could have gone into.

"Kakuzu-san what if Hidan-san found Ryu-chan?" Tobi questioned stupidly, only for Kakuzu's sky blue eyes to narrow silently giving the Tobi the message 'What do you think dumbass?'

"Oh god we have to find Ryu-chan and save her, because Tobi thinks Ryu-chan is really nice, and Tobi doesn't want any Suna Nins to hurt Ryu-chan or Hidan-san" Tobi panicked like a chicken with its head cut off making Kakuzu slap his forehead.

"Tobi" Kakuzu huffed, eyes twitching.

"Yes Kakuzu-san" Tobi replied, stopping his rant like it never happened. (Wow talk about ADHD)

"Shut up" Kakuzu said bluntly, he had too many things to worry about and Tobi was **not** helping the problem.

---

'Okay' Ryu thought 'I have my hands forced at my sides, my garnet pike just a foot away from me, and a psychopath with a ridiculously sharp tri-bladed scythe up against my throat…wow talk about being royally screwed'.

In any other situation Ryu would be laughing her ass off, but this guy was fucking serious. God all she did was put a dent in his pride, and he goes fucking serial killer on her…if only she could have her arms free she could finish this asshole immortal or not.

Ryu closed her eyes calming her rapidly beating heart, and smirked, it was a long shot idea, but she might as well go along with it before she was introduced to those lovely bloody magenta blades.

Flexing her left hand she placed it against her thigh which was right by the jewel satchel on her hip and began a conversation.

"So what do you want jackass?" Ryu asked venomously, in return Hidan had raised his scythe up to her neck an inch more.

"What do you think bitch?" He whispered sternly, his breath tickling her ear."I want you dead"

Ryu would have fallen over anime style if Hidan hadn't had been holding her up.

'His embrace is actually quiet comfy if he didn't have the weapon up at her neck…Okay seriously Ryu no more sake for you' she cursed to herself.

"God, Fucker who has a stick up his ass. All I did was steal a fucking corpse from you, now you're after me like I took everything from you. Well guess what asshole! Fuck you!" Ryu cursed enough to make Tayuya run home and cry.

Hidan removed his scythe from her neck and placed it on his back again. Now his right hand was placed at the junction between her neck and shoulder. He shook his head letting his hand snake up around her throat.

"You seriously don't know how easily I can take your life, do you?" Hidan hissed rhythmically loosening his grip on her arms slightly. Now it was Ryu's turn to smirk.

"Well dickhead that makes two of us" Ryu laughed maniacally, making Hidan's eyes widen.

Ryu took this chance to break out of Hidan's grip and give him a round house kick to the chest, before back flipping by one of the alley walls, grasping her Garnet pike in the process and placing it back in the satchel.

Ryu put her right hand on her hip, while she removed the fingerless glove on her left with her teeth. It was quiet funny to see his face now for the twist of fate. The look of confusion was priceless.

"So how does it feel when the tables are turned? Not so tough now retard?" Ryu taunted.

Hidan looked up cursing to himself he could have made her suffer and he got distracted. Twice she made a fool out of him, twice she damaged his pride, and he wanted to mutilate her. He knew she was toying with him, and he was reacting to everything she did like a fucking marionette of Sasori's, and that just pissed him off even more. Who or what was this girl?

Recovering from the kick, Hidan stood up glaring daggers at the odd kunoichi who seemed to not be paying attention to him.

"Right on cue" Ryu muttered, noticing the figures of Kakuzu and Tobi who were now arriving at the scene.

"Hidan stop now!" Kakuzu yelled with Tobi following close behind.

Hidan's eyes narrowed at Kakuzu, and shifted back to Ryu. Grasping the rope attached to his scythe he swung it out like a ball and chain aimed for Ryu. Wow was he a great listener.

Dodging the said weapon which impaled itself into the earth next to her, Ryu dashed up to Hidan, gloveless hand extended right over his chest.

Hidan's eyebrows rose at this antic along with Kakuzu, and probably Tobi. Ryu looked up at Hidan like she just won a victory of some sort with a psychotic look on her face. It was actually quite frightening.

Hidan's eyes pupils dilated when his breath hitched in his throat. Grasping his chest he fell to his knees, mouth opening and closing like a gapping fish. He couldn't breathe.

Kakuzu noticed Hidan's body language knowing he had lack of oxygen, but why? All she did was put her hand over his chest.

"K-K-Kakuzu…she's...she's…DRAINING MY F-FUCKING CHAKRA!!!" Hidan rasped out painfully.

"Your ten seconds away from having your pathetic excuse of a soul ripped out of your body, you still want to push my buttons" Ryu asked in monotone.

Hidan shook his head slowly sweat already glistering across his forehead. This pain was an ocean compared to a pond, which is what he was used to. In shorter terms it felt like she was ripping his skin of with cat claws. Ryu nodded covering her hand again with her fingerless black glove, and stared at the new comers of the scene.

"Don't worry about him he just needs to regain chakra, and rest other than that he'll live" Ryu explained sheepishly to them, while a still hyperventilating Hidan lay on the ground.

"Hidan stop acting like a fucking girl" Kakuzu growled only for Hidan to raise his hand slowly and extend his middle finger.

"Fuck…you…Kakuzu" Hidan spat, wobbling to stand using his scythe as a walking stick.

"May I leave now Sirs I don't want to cause anymore trouble" Ryu politely interrupted kicking up a dirt cloud.

"No, your coming back with us to Akatsuki, after seeing your skills to take him down" Kakuzu started thumbing to Hidan "Our leader may want someone like you"

With this being said Hidan began to snort holding back his laughter even though he was on the brink of going unconscious. "That's utter bullshit Kakuzu; she could never be an Akatsuki member." Hidan rasped trying to regain his breathing, and failing horribly at.

"Besides as much as I want to join (note the sarcasm) I can't work for an organization/cult, I tend to do things my way" Ryu replied walking away about to be devoured into the crowd of people.

"Kinda sad guys because she reminds me a lot of Deidara-Sempaii" Tobi explained making Ryu stop walking in mid- step.

"Deidara" It was more of a statement than a question.

Tobi cocked his head to the side listening intently. Now she was turned around facing them like they brought up a sore subject.

"You know Sempaii?" Tobi asked slowly.

Ryu looked at the sky and nodded. "You could say that. Although we haven't seen each other in eight years, so I doubt he would remember me"

"So is that a yes?" Kakuzu replied, making Ryu smile and nod again.

"Great, so now that we are on good terms I'm Kakuzu, this is Tobi, and you already know the dumbass" Kakuzu introduced, pointing to Hidan who was too tired to protest.

"Katsuhiro, Ryu. Ex-Jounin from Iwakagure" Ryu replied bowing to Kakuzu and Tobi.

Hidan's eyes began to twitch rapidly, noticing how she was engaging into another pointless conversation with Tobi.

"Not to be rude, but we are on a tight schedule, I'm about to pass out from lack of air, and all you bastards can do is have a conversation, this is not a fucking tea party!" Hidan pouted.

This time Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Usually it was him bitching to Hidan to hurry up. Looking between Hidan and Ryu, Kakuzu added it together…they hated each others guts, and the sooner they were at the base the better.

"Let's just…get…ba-"Hidan started only to fall to the ground and pass out.

"I think I over did it" Ryu commented sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Is he dead" Tobi asked poking Hidan with his foot.

"No just regaining lost chakra I took from him" Ryu explained bouncing on the heels of her feet, fiddling around with her braid.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan's limp form and smirked under the mask, Hidan not bitching was the closest thing to heaven. Although carrying the bastard back to the base would be a pain in the ass also. Grabbing his partner's arm Kakuzu slung Hidan over his shoulder.

"Let's take the back road out to avoid attention, besides it takes at least three days to get to River country" Kakuzu explained leading with Ryu and Tobi following behind.

Ryu cocked her head at the given information and grinned ear to ear. No way in hell she was going to walk three days when she didn't have to.

"Hey, Kuzu-sama" Ryu exclaimed near the entrance of Sunakagure.

Kakuzu almost tripped at the horrible nickname. Kami if this woman was going to complain…

"How would you like to get there in a maximum of thirty minutes" Ryu hinted with huge, innocent, ocean blue eyes.

Kakuzu snorted "How do you plan on doing that Ryu, humor me" he asked looking into her eyes to see if she was just playing around.

Ryu laughed while dangling another jewel in front of them, the amethyst orb grasped in a claw. The jewel began to pulse a neon purple light.

"Why walk…" Ryu started making the hand sign for bird.

The winds in the desert began to pick up, and the sound of a high whistling was heard. Kakuzu and Tobi turned around to see a huge shadow hovering over the four. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at the phenomenon they were experiencing.

"Holy shi-"Kakuzu's cursed only for it to die in the wind, which was picking up along with the whistling.

"When you can fly"

---

**Me**: **Ha cliffy **_(Gets hit with a shoe)_ **Ow! Kidding people!**

---

Hidan's magenta eyes cracked open. God he felt like he had a hangover. Hell he hadn't felt this bad since he left Amekagure and that was not pretty. Rubbing his eyes, it finally occurred to him, that Iwa kunoichi knocked him out by depleting all of his chakra, painfully at that. While registering this information he jumped up only to be grabbed rather roughly by the back of his neck collar.

"I wouldn't move so quickly, you might fall of the edge" Kakuzu's voice informed roughly.

"What edge?" Hidan began, only to look around and notice fluffy white clouds out in arms reach next to him.

Now looking sadly down Hidan had the O.O face seeing that they were at least three hundred feet up in the air over Suna's desert, and the fast movement was not helping. Backing up quickly, Hidan put his hand up to his mouth feeling the bile slowly climbing up his throat. Kakuzu looked at him with disgust and pointed to the side.

Crawling to the side Hidan took this chance to empty his stomach of whatever contents he had for the next five minutes. Once done he backed up again laying in the fetal position, admiring the metallic purple tiles he was laying on to get his mind off how far up they were.

"Where…are we" Hidan managed out slowly not moving from his spot.

The Falls-nin rolled his eyes and sat next to a sleeping Tobi who was across from Hidan. "We are currently ten minutes away from River country, riding an Amethyst Dragon, Ryu can summon at whim" Kakuzu explained groggily, showing he was still not used to the flying either.

"What about the retard" Hidan replied faintly.

"Passed out the first second we were up in the air, he was lucky"

Hidan stood up wobbly, to search for a certain blonde. Grasping his stomach to ease the nausea, he began to walk up the reptiles scaled back.

"I wouldn't seek her out, she's flying this thing, and mind you, I do not need five heart attacks in one day." Kakuzu warned.

"I don't give a rat's ass" Hidan shot back curtly, stomping away he continued up the lizard's back. Once he was a good distance away Kakuzu shook his head.

'I should have said four heart attacks, because if he doesn't cross Ryu, he'll surely cross this dragon, and get the best shock of his life…no pun intended' Kakuzu thought pinching his legs. Damn they were still numb and hurt like hell.

---

Hidan was actually amazed that Ryu could summon something so big, sixty feet at estimate. Noticing the mane which was a dull brown color, Hidan knew he was close to his destination.

"I may have to ask you to stop were you are young man, my summoner is currently controlling my movement for the moment" an ancient voice full of wisdom boomed.

Hidan rolled his eyes "Tell that bitch to come here I have a score to settle with her!" Hidan cursed, only to feel electricity jolt through his veins.

"F-fuck…"Hidan gasped holding his hand up to his newly acquired nose bleed.

"Never call Ryu that again, consider this a warning unless you want another jolt, I don't think you want your eyes to liquidate." The Voice threatened.

"Enough, Ojii-sama keep heading southeast" A familiar calm voice instructed.

Hidan's cocky magenta eyes met a pair of ocean blue. Ryu cocked her head and bowed apologetically. "Forgive him, Sarutobi-sensei has been very overprotective since he became a summoning" Ryu noted sheepishly. Now it was Hidan's turn to look confused.

"The Sandaime of Konoha, I thought he died three years ago?" Hidan said clueless.

Ryu sweat dropped and resisted the urge to punch the ex-Rain Ninja into next Tuesday, for his low IQ. Well she didn't need to; Kakuzu took care of that while coming up behind him.

"The Hell, Kakuzu" Hidan spat rubbing his head. Was it just him, or was Jashin doing everything possible for the moment to make his life miserable.

"Sarutobi is the dragon you dumbass" Kakuzu said in monotone.

"After this exchange of info, the dragon turned its head. Hidan's magenta irises locked with black orbs full of wisdom. You could see few traits, like the beard, and the red Hokage cap, with the kanji three written on the front.

"But…how you do this" Hidan stuttered. Wow was that a poorly constructed sentence.

"Brilliant job Shakespeare, but I am interested in how you are able to summon without a scroll, blood, or even a contract?" Kakuzu finished cutting Hidan off from his gibberish.

Ryu sighed. "Most I would like to tell when we get to Akatsuki HQ, but I'll give you a brief summary. It's part of my strange kekkai genkai. I am able to take souls of the newly dead and turn them into a summoning, that is if they want to."

"What do you mean by want to?" Kakuzu questioned dropping an octave.

"They can either go to eternal rest in the afterlife. Or if their intended on revenge, or seek more in life like unfinished business, can come with me." Ryu explained glancing at Sarutobi who nodded.

"I became a summoning to give this woman some guidance and keep her out of trouble…sadly I can't seem to do either" Sarutobi muttered.

Ryu glared at her so called elder and continued. "I also don't need contracts, blood, or scrolls, because when I take the soul it crystallizes into these little jewels" Ryu finished holding up the Amethyst.

"So if you kept your hand on my chest earlier I would have become…that" Hidan gestured to the stone.

"In a nutshell, yes" Ryu replied walking back to her old position on the dragon's head.

Looking back she noted Hidan's death glare. "Look Hidan" Ryu started stressing on saying his real name instead of a profanity. "I had no intentions of killing you earlier" Ryu said trying to clear the matter up.

"I could practically see the doors of Hell opening up for me, jewel witch. No Intentions? Bullshit." Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu shook his head at Hidan's antics; he was not going to drop this stupid argument unless Ryu forgave him, in whom he was sure was not going to happen anytime soon. Glancing down he noticed they were close to the base, going by the fact they finally reached the river.

"Ryu, follow this river until you see a mountain. It should be past these trees." Kakuzu informed.

"Sure thing Kuzu-sama" Ryu screamed making the dragon dive head first into the pack of trees.

"Holy Mother Fuck!" Hidan yelled nearly falling off.

Ryu looked back at Hidan and smirked. He was just like her when she had first ridden, screaming and cussing up a storm. Upon seeing the mountain Kakuzu had mentioned, Ryu made Sarutobi slow down to a complete halt. When the dragon lowered himself to the ground he began to go transparent and disappear leaving the four missing Nins in the forest clearing.

"Land, Thank You Jashin" Hidan prayed hugging the earth.

"Yes Hidan, this is land, that is tree, and what you are smothering is dirt." Ryu laughed throwing a fist sized rock up in the air.

"Must you insult me every time I open my fucking mouth" He retorted, walking towards the base only to have said rock thrown and embedded in the back of his head.

"I'm just stating the obvious, baka" Ryu replied innocently.

Kakuzu walked away laughing as Hidan scowled trying to get the sharp material out of the back of his head. Once he caught up to Ryu he shook his head in a teasing manner.

"What did I do" Ryu asked raising her eyebrows.

"I was wrong about you; I guess you can handle Akatsuki"

Ryu made fake tears and pouted." I can't believe you doubted me"

"Get used to it because everyone will" Kakuzu said.

"Hey Kakuzu you're back, un" A hyperactive voice screamed.

Ryu turned around to see a man with long blonde hair, some covering his left eye making him look slightly feminine, wearing an Akatsuki cloak. His only showing storm blue eye sparked with cockiness. Whatever happiness Ryu had at the moment was washed away, now her expression was monotone.

"Who's this, un" The explosive expert questioned.

"D-dei-kun" Ryu choked.

Deidara's eye widened only for him to fly backwards due to Ryu's punch, into Hidan who finally got the rock out of his skull.

"You bastard!" Ryu hissed.

"Oh hells…run, un!" Deidara advised ducking a crystal pike that was thrown at both Hidan and himself, and into a nearby pine tree. Ryu's blue chakra was swarming around her in the form of dragon Sarutobi who was panicking.

"Ryu stop it! Look I know you want to kill him, but please don't do anything DRASTIC!" Sarutobi pleaded.

Deidara and Hidan were currently behind another pine tree gasping for breath. Deidara fell to his knees as another pike shot through right above him.

"What the hell gives? Is she some lost love from Iwa that you either screwed, or had heartbroken" Hidan yelled.

Deidara gave him the O.o face, and shook his head.

"Way worse, un. She's my baby sister" Deidara replied sheepishly, scratching his head. Hidan's eyes widened. HIS WHAT?

"Come out, Come out nii-san" Ryu laughed maniacally, sharpening another pike.

---

**Me: Cliffy for real this time****, sorry if it seems like I'm torturing Hidan…well I am but don't be offended.**

**Deidara: What about me, un!**

**Me: I'm sorry too Dei-chan**

**Hidan: What about me?**

**Me: No hugs for you.**

**Hidan: WHY?**

**Me: Don't know I just love torturing you.**

**Hidan: puppy eye no Jutsu**

**Me: Awe****…**_Glomps Hidan)_** Please review or you'll never see what happens next!**


	4. Meeting the Others and Summoning Problem

**Me: Okay I am extremely sorry for this**** extremely late update! School is a fucking bitch**** and I had no motivation**

**Pein: R****eally****. Plus, she was**** just was to busy looking at Yoai with Kakuzu/Hidan pairings**** and other random crap**

**Me: (**_Hits Pein with a bat_**) Anyways**** as operation extreme redundancy continues,**** I do not own Naruto, I only own Ryu and another minor character, and my friend Nekomaniac13**** owns her character Torah.**

**Pein: Why must you be so cruel I'm just stating a fact?**

**Me: (**_Hits him with a bat again_**) any who on with the story****, again sorry for the long wait school kills**

**---**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Others and Summoning Problems

"What in the name of Jashin do you fucking mean SISTER?" Hidan screamed nearly making Deidara's ears bleed.

Deidara and Hidan were currently jumping from tree to tree to avoid the deadly crystal pikes Ryu was throwing. Sadly they were having doubts about getting out alive since Kakuzu was on the ground laughing his ass of at their current predicament.

"Like I said, Ryu is my baby sister, as of why she is pissed at me it's just her way of saying hello" Deidara smiled sheepishly dodging another pike as it shot through the branch he was sitting on moments before.

Hidan paled at that comment, if trying to kill you is a way of saying hello god screwed this woman life up big time. At that moment Ryu's crystal wrapped around Deidara's ankle making him trip, and started to course its way upward.

"Okay Ryu…YOU CAN STOP TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME NOW!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, as he was being literally dragged back towards his sister, who had an evil glint in her eye.

Cracking her knuckles Ryu smiled. "You have a lot of explaining to do asshole, as for instance leaving me for ten fucking years!"

Before Ryu could cause further damage to her Nii-san, Kakuzu separated them with his tentidrilis, to stop further bloodshed. Turning his head to Deidara he narrowed his eyes.

"Explain, now." Kakuzu said in monotone, pointing to Ryu.

"Ten years ago I lived in an orphanage called 'Silver Point' with Deidara for three years of our lives" Ryu began calming down.

"You could say we were and weren't orphans because the man who runs 'Silver Point' was our grandfather Juro…who bye the way is still alive" Ryu hissed the last part in Deidara's direction.

Deidara cocked his head and put his hand to his chin like he was in deep thought.

"Shouldn't that old man be taking a dirt nap right now I mean that would make him…what in his eighties, un?" Deidara explained only to be smacked upside the head by Ryu.

"No comments on Ojii-san like that, and by the way he's in his seventies" Ryu scolded.

"Anyways continue" Kakuzu said getting frustrated. He now saw the resemblance between those two now, both loved to talk and would get killed for looking like airheads.

"Well ten years ago was when Deidara nii-san went on his first mission to be a bomber for higher…and I just wondered what could have made him leave his family in Iwa to never contact them ever again!" Ryu bellowed at Deidara, who was hiding behind Hidan to escape his sister's wrath.

"Yeah really funny story there Ryu, un" Deidara squeaked sheepishly. 'How was he supposed to explain to her that he got his ass owned by an Uchiha, specifically Itachi Uchiha'? Sadly Tobi decided to be an idiot at this moment and time and answer.

"Hey Sempaii wasn't that when Akatsuki came for you because of your hand-mouths, and art" Tobi questioned making Ryu raise her eyebrows.

Deidara slapped his forehead, resisting the urge to shove his clay down Tobi's throat. Only funny thing was Ryu was laughing about it…as in maniacally. This also made the three question Ryu's mental health, scratch that when they first met her they were questioning that.

"Don't tell me you're still making crappy, cheesy, clay explosives" Ryu snickered making Deidara's visible eye twitch.

"No Ryu, I make beautiful works of art in a single fleeting moment, un" Deidara snapped in reply.

"Quotes the guy who could only make flying pigs instead of birds" Ryu muttered twirling her garnet jewel in between her fingers.

Deidara cussed in aggravation mostly because what she said was true. Yes his birds used to look like flying pigs, when he was what six! He still couldn't believe this was the same shy girl that would follow him everywhere like a fucking puppy.

"Yeah and to think you still look like a boy after ten years!" Deidara replied only to be shot back by Ryu saying 'He didn't look any better'.

Kakuzu rubbed his temples. 'So in shorter terms, she's pissed because she was without a brother for ten years and will probably kill Itachi first second they meet…note to self Uchiha has a death wish' Kakuzu thought.

"Not to be rude with breaking up the tearful reunion, but we need to report to Leader-sama" Kakuzu began pointing to Hidan, Tobi, and himself. "Please do not destroy the base! We already have a tight budget thanks to Deidara blowing up one of the walls inside, because he mistook a fucking bunny, which got in the base for an assassin"

"Hey the bunny was evil, un! I swear it was vicious" Deidara explained dramatically making the others fall over anime style.

Tobi began heading into the base while Hidan rolled his eyes at Deidara's antics. "For Jashin's sake Deidara, when bunnies attack is when Tobi becomes Leader of Akatsuki"

Everyone was to busy holding Dei-chan back from turning Hidan into a firework to notice Tobi flinch from the comment. (LOL)

---

Upon entering the base Ryu noticed how dark it was save for the few candles that lit her path. Then Deidara yawned and walked in front of her.

"I'm going to take a nap now, enjoy, un." He began only to have his pony-tail grabbed by his sister, making him fall backwards.

Catching a glimpse of Ryu's eyes which were narrowed he began to laugh nervously. Thus to add more salt to the wound Ryu began dragging Deidara in the direction she was facing, which caused snickering from Hidan and Kakuzu.

"No you're going to take your sweet time and show me a tour asshole" she whispered in monotone.

"Okay I get it stop pulling my fucking hair, you mad witch, un" Deidara replied, standing up while Ryu held on to the hairs attached to his scalp.

"**My**** God,**** Deidara** What kind of predicament have you gotten yourself into?" A new voice laughed.

Ryu shifted her eyes to what looked like a man who was caught in what looked like a giant Venus flytrap due to the enormous green appendage surrounding the man. He had frightening yellow irises, and his skin color wasn't normal it was split down the middle, left side a pasty white, the right a pure black. This new acquaintance made Ryu fall backwards, one for scaring the crap out of Deidara and herself, and two for morphing himself halfway between the floors.

"Holy shits Zetsu never sneak up on me, un. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack" Deidara yelled grasping his chest.

"So who is this young woman?** Yes Deidara do tell?**" Zetsu asked arising completely out of the floor to show he was wearing an Akatsuki robe like the others.

Deidara waited for his sister to scream and hide behind him. Every girl did at Zetsu's appearance. Ryu only cocked her head and walked up to him and looked up. (A/N: Ryu's about 5'4 and Zetsu to me would be at least 6'7) Reaching up a hand Ryu rubbed her thumb gently across the white side of Zetsu's face as if she wanted to see if in wasn't paint. Zetsu however was shocked to say the least that this woman was not afraid of him, and visibly flinched at the touch of her skin contact.

Ryu looked to her thumb, and noticed it was indeed not covered in paint. Blinking she tried again to repeat the process with the right side, only for Deidara to grab her wrist.

"I do not recommend messing with Zetsu's dark side, he's schizophrenic, not to mention he is a cannibal, un" Deidara informed whispering the last part.

Ryu bowed apologetically. "Gomen Zetsu-sama I was not aware" Ryu muttered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, **but Deidara needs to learn to be more informative**" Zetsu hissed making Deidara pale.

"What more to expect from my Nii-san" Ryu smiled.

Zetsu looked back and forth between the two. "Ah I see the resemblance. **The hair, eyes, if Deidara was a little bit girlier they'd look like twins.**" Zetsu chuckled, walking away from the reddening siblings, Ryu because of embarrassment, and Deidara because of anger.

"We are looking forward to seeing you Ryu" Zetsu finished heading down the corridor and fading into the darkness.

Once Ryu was sure his presence was gone she slapped Deidara upside of the head.

"Why must you abuse me" Deidara whined.

"Any other members you need to warn me about?" Ryu spat venomously, tapping her foot.

"Lets see there is myself, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Leader, Konan, and-" Deidara started only to jump when someone poked him in the back making him jump, and almost have a heart attack for the second time that day.

"God dammit Torah, does everyone have to fucking sneak up on me, un" Deidara gasped, glaring at the recent visitor who was looked to be a year older than Ryu.

Ryu looked at the woman addressed as Torah. She had mid length copper brown hair, golden cat slit eyes, and…black cat ears on top of her head. Ryu resisted the urge to twik them, however it was by far any of the members here were normal. (A/n: Don't own Torah she is rightfully owned by Nekomaniac13)

"Dei-chan have you seen Sasori I've looked everywhere?" Torah asked frantically glancing at Ryu who bowed in return.

"No, un, didn't you check Hidan's room" Deidara replied making Torah sweat drop.

"Let me guess you never checked his room" Dei sighed rubbing his temples.

"Hell like I'm going to check Hidan's room I'll be scarred for fucking life" the girl named Torah whined making Dei's eye twitch.

"What's so bad about the albino with the anger issues" Ryu asked twirling her garnet.

Torah stared at Ryu like she grew another head and two arms, and began laughing alongside Deidara. Ryu cocked her head at this really what was it about him that she didn't know.

"Onee-chan you're familiar with Jashinism correct?" Deidara asked.

"You mean the death god...sure I've heard details about it" Ryu muttered in reply.

"Well to put it rather blunt Hidan's very religious, never disrespect Jashin in front of him, Tobi nearly lost a leg…literally" Torah informed walking away to look for this Sasori person.

Ryu nodded at this new acquired information and smirked looking down at her garnet. Deidara's eyes followed as well, widened eyes landing on the diamond cut birth stone.

"Onee-chan…that's not" Deidara began pointing to said jewel making Ryu nod.

Ryu reached for her side pouch and unclipped it, picking out four small jewels, an Amethyst orb clasped in the dragon claw, an Aquamarine in the shape of a Posterior fin, a Diamond in the shape of a fang, and an Opal in the shape of a music note.

Deidara glanced at each one and frowned. "Still into the summoning arts I see, un"

Ryu rolled her eyes at his show of enthusiasm. Seriously there was nothing wrong with summoning unless you were a noob at it and didn't know what the hell you were doing!

"These nii-san are souls that I saved, ones who didn't want to die, ones who gave up the chance of going to peace in the afterlife to help me…so do not think I did this on my own accord" Ryu muttered in monotone clasping her hands around the jewels in a praying position.

"As for the garnet around my neck yes, this is the one that belonged to Okaa-san that she forbid anyone to use unless in an emergency along with these." Ryu explained rather dryly handing the pouch to Deidara.

Deidara raised his eyebrows at the remaining three, a topaz in the shape of a hoof, a Sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon, and the last was the most detailed of the three. It was an Emerald in the shape of a Serpent biting its tail. Deidara nodded his head in understanding, summoning was a background his sister could cover a lot farther than him could dream, besides he was the artist she was the musician.

"Anyways this about rounds up our tour, (A/N: Come on people lets imagine the base looks like an expensive condo besides I is too lazy to write it) so all that's left is to report you to Leader-sama" Deidara pointed out.

"Hey just heads up if this guy does so happen to piss me off I'm out of here" Ryu yelled tossing her stones into her pouch, only to sadly not notice she was one short, specifically the emerald.

** ---**

Itachi Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame had returned from their mission to Kohnohakagure looking for information on the Kyuubi. The trip back had been silent going by the fact they _failed_ again!

Upon entering the base Kisame tried to start a conversation with Itachi only for the raven haired Uchiha to hold his hand up to silence him. Kisame stopped walking feeling the strength of a new chakra along with multiple other signatures, Kami he hadn't felt something so powerful since Itachi used Mangekyo Sharingan.

"If you since the signature then do not fear it's a new member brought to us. **Courtesy of Hidan and Kakuzu**" Zetsu explained appearing from the side of the wall.

Kisame nodded used to the usual way of Zetsu's greeting, but he was more concerned with Itachi.

"Uh…Itachi-"Kisame started only for said teen to melt into the shadows heading off to wherever that source of power was.

**-****--**

Ryu stood in front of a huge door along with Deidara who was chattering non stop like a fucking robot about 'How to respect Leader 101'.

"Fuck Deidara just let me do this it's not like he's god that can fucking read minds or something" Ryu yelled enough to shake the building.

"Heh…actually Pein-sama kinda can…" Deidara squeaked.

Ryu paled at that comment, even worse the doors just happened to open revealing a man who looked to be in his late twenties with orange hair and a crazy piercing fetish. But the scariest parts were his gray eyes that held so much intelligence.

Ryu looked at him sheepishly and smiled a huge cheesy grin. "Um…hello" she muttered.

"Anything else you care to say about me?" Pein replied with a deadpanned voice, walking back into his office.

"No sir" "Good, now come in here and explain yourself" Pein explained eyeing Deidara. "…without him"

Deidara was about to protest until Ryu's evil glare caught his. Deidara nodded in understanding and leaned against the opposite wall, lowering his head as they entered, the sound of the door shutting echoed in the hallway, and once again he felt alone like he did exactly ten years ago.

---

Itachi stopped in the middle of the hall near Leader's office due to the fact something was shining on the ground. Looking at said object closer observing Itachi noticed it was an emerald cut into the shape of a serpent biting its tail. Itachi felt a chakra signature radiating from it familiar to the ones from earlier.

Itachi picked up the stone observing the details of the serpent from its eyes to the lightly craved in scales. It had to have belong to the said new member Zetsu had mentioned. Pocketing the acquired jewel Itachi head down to the training grounds not noticing he made one huge ass mistake.

---

"So you can summon creatures without the use of blood or scroll or contract correct" Pein asked looking through the information he had gained from Hidan and Kakuzu, to say the least this girl was odd even for Deidara's sister.

"Yes Pein-sama I use jewels from the souls that I extract from the newly dead" Ryu replied boldly.

"Does any one else have these traits?" Pein questioned hand underneath his chin.

"No sir my mother did but she is deceased" Ryu hissed out the last part with venom.

"Care to tell me how you do it?" Pein asked grey irises locking into her ocean blues.

Ryu flinched visibly; he had to ask her the one thing she hated sure her brother had them too, but this was the reason only her family could ever love her.

"I'd rather not" Ryu spat tightening her palms into fists, making Pein's eyes narrow.

"You might as well get over your fear Akatsuki can not afford such childish acts" Pein replied icily.

Ryu reached for her gloves. This is why she was stuck alone. She peeled them off dropping the only source of protection to the ground.

_Why she was always called a fucking __**MONSTER!!!**_ She thrusted both hands forward only for a pair of hand mouths to open up and bare razor sharp teeth. Her art was ripping people's souls away with these.

Pein blinked, so that was it, the same way he was when he first joined, she truly was Deidara's sister. He smiled getting up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Akatsuki Katsuhiro, Ryu" He whispered handing her an Akatsuki cloak leaving her speechless.

"Why?" She muttered looking at him with glassy eyes, tracing the outlines of the red clouds.

"You have potential just like Deidara" He replied. "Now can I have a look at these summoning jewels?'

Ryu nodded pouring them into her hand, only for her eyes to widen. Oh…SHIT!

"No where is it" Ryu screamed tossing each one back into the bag hopping she miss- looked.

"What?" Pein asked eyeing the frantic Ryu.

"My Emerald it's missing" Ryu cried running out the door giving no other answer to Pein, hopping to God that no one activated it.

---

Deidara paced outside Pein's office until Ryu burst through, running down the hall like a bat out of hell.

"Sis!" Deidara yelled after her with Pein next to him.

"She said one of her stones an Emerald I presume is missing, explain Deidara' Pein exclaimed only for Deidara to pale.

"Fuck, one of Ryu's forbidden summons, I don't even want to think about what will happen if he brought out of his prison!"

Pein said no more they just followed Ryu out to the training grounds where shit was about to hit the fan.

---

Itachi sat on one of the tree branches tossing said Emerald up and down out of boredom.

"HEY ASSHOLE!!! GIVE ME THE DAMN EMERALD BEFORE YOU START ARMEGEDON" Ryu bellowed entering the fields with Pein and Deidara behind her.

"So you're the new member" Itachi began looking from her to Deidara then back to the jewel and smirked. "Care to explain what's so important about this stone?"

"Eat shit and die Itachi, that's one of my sister's Summoning's, un" Deidara yelled only for Ryu to give him a death glare.

"So you're his sister and a summoner no doubts it" Itachi laughed. "I can see the resemblance if your breasts were more developed"

"Fuck you! Why are Uchiha's so gods damn ignorant" Ryu cursed.

"Well if you insist I should be nice and give it to you" Itachi deadpanned tossing the said stone to the ground of course to short of a distance for Ryu to catch.

Deidara's eyes widened noticing how quick it was falling to the very hard ground. Oh how history seemed to repeat itself. The stone fell and shattered into a sea of green and smoke. Then the sound of an inhumane roar was head.

_"Oi! Nii-san, hey nii-san" a five year old Ryu yelled, running towards n eight year old Deidara._

_"What is it Ryu?" Deidara muttered noticing his sister's coy smile, showing a missing tooth._

_"Aniki, I found a lizard come see it"__ Ryu said excitedly,__ running n__ear the training gro__unds in Iwa, with Deidara trailing behind_

_Upon coming to the training area Deidara noticed one huge problem…possibly the 50ft serpent in front of them._

_Deidara's mouth dropped to the ground while Ryu ran up to it. The emerald colored serpent lowered I's head looking at Ryu with disgust in its violet eyes._

_"Hi I'm Ryu! Are you my Guardian Angel" She questioned naively._

_The serpent smiled showing jagged fangs ready to pierce until she hugged __its__ mid section__ burring her face into its mane, making said serpent sweat drop._

_"Ryu get away from it!" Deidara yelled__ running up to her with a kunai in hand._

_It was the first time he felt as though he almost lost something precious._

Deidara stared into mocking violet eyes, ones that showed so much hatred for him and humanity. Glancing away the serpent made eye contact with the others until they landed on Ryu…well one major flaw in her appearance,

Golden, blond, braided hair…all too familiar in its book. Baring it's teeth it laughed.

"Time to die Pipsqueak" The Males voice yelled insanely lunging for her.

---

**Me: well that about wraps up chapter 4. I am really angry with the way it came out! NEXT TIME MY NEXT CHAPTER WON"T TAKE 4 MONTHS TO UPDATE!!!**

**Hidan: Reviews make the world go round! So review or for the love of Jashin I shall hunt you down!**

**Me: Also Cookies for those who figure out Ryu'****s newly revealed Summon is!!! T.T It's kind of obvious if you read the clues****, and it's not from Naruto**

**Me: Next Chapter! 'Prove your worthiness! Mission to Otokagure' PhoenixCahrmer116 Out!**


	5. Anouncement Thingy

**PC116: Oh boy I can't believe how long it has been. I am extremely sorry for the long wait lots of crap over the years and another sad fact of Naruto not being in my attention span anymore *cries***

**Hidan: Blame Bleach she left us for that! D:**

**PC116: Sadly it's true I was dragged to the dark side by a evil man with brunette hair and glasses -.- **

**PC116: BUT I ESCAPED TO BRING THIS MESSAGE DURING THE CHRISTMAS BREAK I WILL UPDATE KINZOKU RYU! I WILL DO MY BEST TO TRY! College life is hectic now people so I will try! I guess I never expected my fic to get so popular that someone would e-mail me to get it off Hiatus. Thank you random person!**

**Hidan: So those who are keeping up with the story keep an eye out :3**

**PC116: and I will work on it as fast as possible (since I have to rewrite it due to my new laptop with no data for chapter 5 whatsoever. –sadness-**

**So with that Phoenix out!**


End file.
